The present disclosure is directed toward a proportional mixing system which links metering pumps to a water motor drive assembly in which the pumps are calibrated for selected proportions of chemicals to be pumped and blended with the water driving the system.
Unlike previous mixing systems, the present invention links a plurality of pumps with a water motor drive assembly whereby selected proportions of chemicals can be metered and mixed with water driving the system. Any of the pumps may be individually turned to an off position and selected proportions of any or all chemicals may be pumped from reservoir drums, or the like. Moreover, the invention facilitates exact amounts of water driving the system to meet selected proportions of chemicals pumped by the very action of the driving water flow.
In attaining this proportional mixing, water is first introduced to a cylinder chamber in which is housed a driving piston which travels in response to water filling the chamber alternately to either side of the piston. In the course of filling the chamber on one side of the piston, water at the other side is emptied. When this occurs a trip device disengages a pawl latch from retention of a spring shift cylinder. A spring, compressed in response to the filling chamber, forces the spring shift cylinder to switch to a second retained position at a second latch pawl which motion rotates a vane housed in a valve block and re-directs water to the other side of the chamber forcing the water motor drive piston in the other direction to empty the filled side. The procedure is repeated from the second position back to the first position whereby the chamber is continually filling and emptying alternately from each side thereby driving the drive piston and an attached main piston shaft in a reciprocating path. The motion drives the chemical pumps by means of an engaged pump ram arm communicating with piston shaft assemblies of the pumps. Water expunged from the water motor meets with pumped chemicals in a mixing means.
The system may include electric sensing devices indicating the pumps that are activated and further indicating reservoir drum content. Accordingly, the system includes very few moving parts and is driven solely by incoming water pressure. The proportioned chemicals are blended with the driving water at the mixing means separate from the water motor drive assembly and can be stored, or directly pumped to usage as desired.